Rory HaydenBraverman
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory grows up with Sarah and the crazy Braverman's.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day 19 year old Sarah Braverman is sitting in the San Francisco airport waiting for baby Rory and Chris to arrive. When the flight finally gets there he seems them

"Chris, Chris!" she yells happily and waves and smiles

Chris smiles and comes over to her "hey Sarah." he says and smiles "it's good to see you, you look great as always." he kisses her cheek

"yeah you too, Hi baby." she puts her arms out to 3 year old Rory

Rory looks at Chris but automatically goes to Sarah.

Sarah smiles "that's my girl I missed you so much sweetie!" Sarah kisses her cheek

Rory giggles laying her head on Sarah's shoulder.

"okay so here's all her stuff so have fun with her." he tells her and smiles

"we will." she tells him and smiles at him

"say bye to daddy baby." Sarah tells her and then start saying thier goodbye's to one another and Sarah takes Rory to change her diaper then takes her down to her car and gets her in a carseat that she bought and gives her her sppy cup and a toy and starts pulling out of the airport on her way home to Berkeley

Rory falls asleep on the way home and gets woken up bye Sarah when she carefully tries to take her out of her carseat and cries a it

"oh hey no no no baby shh mommy's here it's okay." Sarah tries to sooth her

Rory just looks at her a little bit confused then trusts her and puts her arms out to her and Sarah takes her out and she lays her head back on her shoulder.

Sarah takes all the bags out of the car and brings everything and Rory inside and Camille comes into the kitchen.

"hey." Sarah says softly rubbing Rory's back gently

"hey hunnie awe she's here?" Camille wonders and rubs Rory's back

"yeah and she's really tired I think I'm just going to take her upstairs and lay down with her for a while." Sarah tells her

"okay." Camille tells her and watches her take Rory upstairs and smiles

upstairs Sarah closes the door outs the bags down on the floor in her bedroom and gently lays on the bed with Rory laying down next to her close to her and watches her sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few hours later Sarah and Rory are in the kitchen and Sarah is feeding Rory some animal crackers in her high chair and talks to her about the animals to see if she knows them.

"what's this one baby?" Sarah asks her

"oggie." she barks like a dog

"good job baby what about this one?" Sarah pulls out another one

"ion rawr!" Rory roars like a lion

"lion very good!" Sarah gets excited

Crosby comes into the kitchen and smiles "whose that big animal over there?" Sarah asks her

Rory thinks "obie!" she screeches out happily

Sarah laughs "it's uncle Crosby you're right!" Sarah tells her excitedly

"hey baby." Crosby says coming over and kisses her head

"hey crosby." Sarah says and smiles

"hey." he says

Camille comes into the kitchen with Rory eating a cookie "Ma!" Rory screeches

"what baby?" Sarah answers her

"nwo ma!" Rory says and points

"grandma yeah baby!" Sarah says happily "chew and swallow." Sarah makes sure she doesn't choke on her cookie

"hey baby." Camille says 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everybody starts arrive into the kitchen to help out with dinner and Rory watches eating her animal cracker cookies and sees Adam come in from outside.

"Mmm." she points holding a cookie in her mouth

"that good baby yeah that's Adam." Sarah tells her

Rory just nods

"hey sweetie, hey Sarah." he says

"hey Adam." she says and smiles then watches Rory to make sue she chews her cookie all the way

"so what are we having for dinner tonight Mom?" Adam wonders

"pork chops." Camille tells him

"sounds good you need any help getting them prepared?" he wonders

Camille just looks at him "why sure huunie that would be a big help how about if you put some seasoning on them?" she asks

"okay where is that?" he wonders

"over there in the cabinet." Camille tells him

"okay." he says and goes to get it and then starts preparing the porkchops with the seasoning that are sitting in just like a pan thing ready to be taken out to be put on the grill

"mm." Rory bangs her tray

"what baby were going to be eating dinner soon I don't want to spoil your dinner." Sarah tells her

Rory just whines

"alright alright I'll give you a few more." Sarah tells her

"twfee?" Rory wonders

"you want 3 more?" Sarah wonders

Rory just nods

"okay I'll give you 3 more." Sarah tells her getting them out for her and saves the rest for later

Rory eats them "dwown?" Rory asks her

"you want to get down?" Sarah asks her

Rory just nods

"okay." Sarah says letting her get down and gives her her sippy cup of juice

Rory goes to sit in the livingroom where some cartoons are on while Sarah helps out in the kitchen. 


End file.
